The Kung Fu Club
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by the Breakfast Club, Po and the Five get detention, they are to stay in the training hall all day. But what Po and the Five don't know is that today is the day they look each other in ways they never expected. Dedicated to Lizzy the Panda.
1. Saturday Detention

A/N: I was watching the Breakfast Club, and reading my own Kung Fu Panda fictions, and this popped into my head, the beginning is the lyrics to first half of the theme song to the Breakfast club, the whole song will be in the last chapter.

Hey, hey, hey, hey. Oooooohhhhhhh. Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts, given me everything, inside and out and. Love is strange, so real in the dark, think of the tender things that we were working on. Slow change may pull us apart, when the light gets into your heart baby.

Don't you, forget about me. Don't, don't, don't, don't! Don't you, forget about me. Will you stand above me? Look my way, and never love me, rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down. Will you recognize me? Call my name, or walk on by, rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down.

Normal P.O.V.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, most people would sleep in, watch Saturday morning cartoons, or visit friends, but not the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, why you ask? Because Master Shifu gave them detention, yet again why? Because this wasn't Po's fault, but Tigress' fault, she punched Master Junjie in the face when told repetitively not to.

Master Shifu led the panda and the five to the training hall, and told them their instructions.

"No listen everyone, because Master Junjie is in the hospital because of Tigress, he told me to discipline you, even though I really didn't want to. So you will stay in the training hall, all day until 6:00 pm, and not leave ever, and think about why you've gotten detention in the first place. Any questions?" Shifu asked as he stood by the door. Crane raised his wing, Shifu pointed to him and nodded.

"Yeah, uh... does Albus Dumbledore know you stole his bathrobe?" Crane said with sarcasm. Usually Crane would never be so rude, but now that Tigress got the all of them into detention, he should have a reason shouldn't he?

"For that cruel Harry Potter reference, you bought yourself another Saturday detention. Now you know not to mess with the bull, because if you do you get the horns" Shifu said as he left the training room and slammed the door pretty hard.

"Forget you!" Crane yelled madly. Po was bored out of his mind due to the fact that you weren't allowed to do anything in detention. Tigress was clawing the bottoms of her black pants, Monkey was just moping around in the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Viper was just slithering around in a circle, Mantis was humming 'If I was your Vampire' by Marilyn Manson, Crane was pacing muttering bad things about Junjie's having to get in the way of his date with Mei Ling, and as for Po, well...Po was just sitting by the training dummy, and punching it softly. Po got up and looked at the wall clock, it was 11:10 am, usually this was the time he cooked lunch for himself and the five, but due to the fact that he was ordered not to leave the training hall, he couldn't cook anything at the moment.

"How about I sneak out of here real quick, and cook us up some quick soup?" Po asked with a smile on his face. The other warriors just groaned, usually the others would go crazy for Po's noodles, but something told him they weren't in the mood.

"No offense Po, but we've had noodles for lunch and dinner everyday this week, I would really love some cheeseburgers right now" Tigress said while looking at Po with an expression of boredom. The other warriors nodded in agreement, they would love a cheeseburger in their stomachs right now. Crane spoke up.

"I'll call Mei Ling, and tell her to get some burgers from that burger place down the street, and hide them in my closet" Crane said while he went into the other room to make the call to Mei Ling, lunch was about to be served.

A/N: Okay, I think this story is gonna be awesome for all you Kung Fu Panda lovers, and Breakfast Club lovers. Lizzy the Panda, what do ya think? I saw all the videos on your YouTube page, I loved them all, if you want in the next chapter I could give you a few new video ideas.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	2. Mantis the Vegan

Normal P.O.V.

"Mei Ling said she'd text me as soon as the burgers here in my closet" Crane said as he put his phone away. They just couldn't wait for their lunch to arrive, Tigress was just super angry that they even got detention to begin with, Master Junjie was such a jerk to Shifu that he deserved being punched by her.

"Master Junjie, more like Master Junkie" Tigress muttered angrily under her breath. Tigress was just staring at Mantis with the same fiery look in her amber eyes.

"Mantis, I didn't hear you say anything when I said we should sneak cheeseburgers into detention. Is it because you feel guilty about violating Master Shifu's rules? Or are you hiding the fact that you're a vegan?" Tigress said mocking Mantis' eating habits. Mantis looked down at the floor and kept quiet, Monkey got up and stood in front of Tigress.

"Leave him alone. You know something Tigress? Just because you getting us detention because you wanted to defend Master Shifu's honor, doesn't mean you can pick off the rest of us" Monkey said standing up for his best friend. Tigress crossed her arms and growled, she hated it when the other members of the five got up in her face. Crane walked up to Tigress and spoke back.

"Tigress, why are you being so rude to Mantis by calling him a vegan?" the others were saying things like 'Yeah' and 'Why?' Tigress spoke back with a very ticked off tone.

"It's a magical little thing called being honest ya pencil neck. I've known Mantis, and all his secrets since he first arrived in the palace" as soon as Tigress said that, everyone, including Po started staring at Mantis.

"Mantis, is this true?" Po asked while looking at his best friend, and speaking in a concerned tone. Mantis looked at everyone, and spoke.

"I have a confession to make, what Tigress said was true. I AM A VEGAN!" Mantis screamed at the top of his tiny lungs when he said that last part. Everyone gathered around him and comforting him.

"Mantis, you didn't have to hide it from us, we'd accept you no matter what. But I've just got one question, what's a vegan?" Crane asked while he patted Mantis' tiny back with his wing. Po looked at Crane and answered his question.

"It's someone who never eats meat" Crane gasped as soon as he heard that. Crane never knew that Mantis never ate meat, he never even payed attention to what the others ate for breakfast, lunch, and Dinner before Po arrived at the Palace. Crane's thoughts were interrupted as soon as his phone received a text. It was Mei Ling, she dropped the burgers in Crane's closet. Crane led the others as they tip-toed through the hallway to his room, they didn't want to be seen by Shifu.

After what seemed to the others lasted for an hour, they went into Crane's room and opened up the closet. Crane took out the brown bag and opened it, everyone smelled into the bag, it was the smell of freshly cooked grounded meat, melted cheese, and fresh tomatoes, pickles, lettuce, and onions. Even Po couldn't help rubbing his stomach as he imagined the burgers being in his enormous black hole of a stomach. Everyone left Crane's room and saw Shifu looking at the painting at the end of the wall, they all made a run for it. Shifu looked at the end of the hall where Po and the Five were originally standing, then he just shrugged and went about his business.

A/N: Chapter 2 is finished, the next chapter is gonna be the running through the halls sequence, like in the Breakfast Club movie. I wanted Tigress to seem like Judd Nelson's character John Bender, from the movie. Lizzy the Panda, here's some of the video ideas I promised you. A Po/Tigress romance slide-show with random slides of Po and Tigress pairing art, the song that will be playing from beginning to end is called 'The Other Me' by Jim Sturgess. The Second idea is showing everyone your favorite works on . The third idea is another Jim Sturgess song, but it's all about Po, and the song is called 'Heartless'

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	3. Lunch is served

Normal P.O.V.

Po and the Five just ran around the halls, and kept turning around every time they saw Shifu in the their path. Just when they were so close to the training hall, their path was blocked by caution tape.

"Oh no, I forgot, Shifu was getting this part of the hall painted" Po said as he stomped his foot in disappointment. Tigress looked at the tape and spoke.

"Great, Shifu's gonna flip out when he sees that we're not in the training hall. We are so dead" The others just gasped and were freaking out a bit. Crane handed the brown bag filled with burgers to Po.

"We're not dead, just me. You guys get back to the training hall, I'll get Shifu's attention" Crane said after he handed Po the brown paper bag. Crane was then running around the halls yelling out 'Here I am, flying around the hallways of the dorm house pecking at the doors with my beak for no reason' Crane's path was just blocked by a dumbwaiter, he just got the bright idea to crawl back to the training hall through the dumbwaiter shafts. Just as he heard Shifu's steps approaching, he got into the shaft and started crawling. It was awfully dark in there, and dusty, he got about five cobwebs in his hat so far. This lasted for two minutes until he heard a small cracking sound, it was the surface he was crawling on, the surface turned into a hole and he fell out screaming 'OH CRAP!' and fell to the floor. Crane got back up and looked at the others, who had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Don't tell me ya started the fun without me did ya?" he asked while giving off a goofy smile. Crane then got up against the wall, threw a mace on the floor near where the rubble from the ceiling was laying, and put his beak into the dumbwaiter. Shifu barged in the room screaming.

"What on earth was that noise, and I swore I heard Crane yelling in the hallways" The others looked at the ceiling pretending to not know what happened. Crane then spoke up.

"I was taunting you by yelling through the dumbwaiter, and I threw a mace at the ceiling in frustration" the others were shocked to see Crane taking the fall for everyone.

"Okay Crane, now you have three Saturday detentions, one for that terrible Harry Potter joke, second for insulting me through the dumbwaiter, and third for destroying the ceiling" Shifu said as she walked toward the door.

"Again, Forget you!" Crane yelled at the door that Shifu just walked out of the training hall through. As soon as he left, Po got out the bag and gave everyone their burgers. One thing Mantis was noticing is that nobody was eating their burgers.

"Okay Mantis, here's the deal, we don't eat till you eat" Tigress said once again mocking his eating habits. Mantis just shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of it, his eyes widened and screamed.

"Woohoo!" Mantis started doing back flips, front flips, and was shuffling, he was acting like a sugar-addicted five-year-old. The others were laughing as they looked at Mantis' first time at eating meat. Crane looked into the bag to see that Mei Ling brought Fries and Sodas as well. Crane handed them out to everyone, and some salt packets as well. Viper sprinkled some salt on her fries and took a bite out of one, and started spitting and coughing.

"I tell ya, chicks cannot hold they salt, that's what it is" Po said while laughing at Viper's reaction to salt. Tigress and Monkey laughed in agreement of what Po said.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done, the quote that Po said was the line that Anthony Michael Hall said in the Breakfast Club. I saw you're new video Lizzy the Panda, it was pretty cool, like I said as a suggestion, showing everyone your favorite Fanfiction stories, and have a few AMVs of Po.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	4. Dancing sequence

Normal P.O.V.

Po and the others were sitting in the Jade tortoise of wisdom, and were sharing their deepest darkest secrets. Crane was pretty ashamed about his story.

"Back at home, my parents always ignored me. Didn't even bother giving me a birthday present. After I turned sixteen I ran away and joined that Kung Fu academy I told you all about. I thought they'd be finding me and beg me to come back home with them, but they didn't come" everyone was shocked to hear how emotionally scaring Crane's childhood was. Po spoke up.

"I know how ya feel. Before I joined you guys, my dad would always put me under so much pressure, he was so obsessed with me being the owner of the noodle shop, and he would always slow my dreams of learning Kung Fu by saying stuff like 'I am not letting you ditch our family's legacy, I also won't tolerate being a small business, you've got to be number one! Succeed, succeed, succeed!" Po broke into tears when he told his story. Tigress butted in and changed the subject.

"I have a weird talent" the others turned their attention to Tigress, Po also stopped tearing up. Po spoke.

"Come on, let's see it" Tigress then shrugged and took out the leftover dumplings from the burger place out of the bag.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Tigress muttered under her breath. She then took off her shoes and threw the dumplings in the air and started juggling them with her feet, and threw them up in the air, and all of them landed in her mouth, and swallowed them all. They all were clapping. Crane on the other hand was not impressed, and spoke with sarcasm.

"Bravo, did you're dad teach you that?" Tigress hated to have to speak of her parents since they left her on the door step of an orphanage whose other orphans would always treat her like a monster. Tigress and Crane broke into a argument.

"Shut up"

"Come on, tell us what you're dad told you about foot juggling"

"Shut up"

"My parents couldn't do anything special, why? Because they were focused only on their own stupid lives, that they didn't have time for their own son"

"SHUT UP!" Tigress screamed at Crane with some tears in her eyes. Tigress calmed down and spoke with tears in her eyes still.

"I'm sorry, it's just we're only focusing on our lives and hoping we don't make the same mistakes our parents did. You all just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you" Po patted Tigress' back, she stopped crying as soon as she saw Po comforting her. Po spoke back in Tigress' defense.

"I do understand Tigress, when I was twelve, I had a grenade in my closet" Monkey looked at Po with a questioning look on his face and spoke.

"Why'd you have a grenade in your closet?" without hesitation, Po told them.

"My dad was just pressuring too much that I was thinking only depressing thoughts about how sad my own life was, I thought of suicide. But then my dad found out when he was putting clothes in there, he pulled the pin, and it went off in my closet" the others just giggled and snickered for a bit.

"It's not funny" Po said in defense. But he just laughed a little bit, and spoke again.

"Yes it is" Po laughed along with the others, as they were enjoying themselves.

(A/N: What follows is the dancing montage from the Breakfast Club, but a different song. The words in parentheses are the song lyrics, and the regular words are what the characters are doing)

(I've been working, so hard. I'm punching my card. Eight hours, for what?)

Tigress is banging on the coffee table like they were bongos.

(Oh, tell me what I got, I've got this feeling. That time's just holding me down)

Po and the Five conga around the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom.

(I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town)

Monkey does back flips until he trips over a tower of paper cups that he made himself, and laughs.

(Now I gotta cut loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise, pull me off a my knees)

Viper is bouncing around the room with her body in a spring position.

(Jack, get back, c'mon before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose)

Tigress and Po are playing air guitars, and sing this part of the song.

(You're playing so cool, obeying every rule. Dig a way down into your heart, burning, yearning for some)

Crane is in the air playing air drums while holding two drumsticks in his talons.

(Somebody to tell you, that life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you, it will if you don't even try)

Monkey, Tigress, and Po twirl around in circles and knock over a stack of weapons.

(You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes. Oowhee Marie, shake it, shake it for me)

Viper takes out her ribbon, and starts ribbon dancing and sings this part of the song.

(Whoa, Milo, c'mon, c'mon let's go. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose)

Everyone is jumping on the huge trampoline that Shifu installed in the training hall two weeks ago.

A/N: That was chapter 4, the emotional moment was based on when Brian confessed he had a gun in his locker and got detention for it after it went off by accident. And the lyrics are the first half to the song 'Footloose' by Kenny Loggins. Lizzy the Panda are you excited for Dark shadows? It's gonna be so funny. I also would like to suggest an AMV for Kung Fu Panda on YouTube and do the song 'To the Sky' by Owl City.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


	5. Tigress' new look

Normal P.O.V.

Tigress and Viper were sitting by the training dummy, while Viper was giving Tigress some new clothes.

"Viper, why are you being so nice to me?" Tigress asked, while she put on the new torn skinny jeans. Viper looks up and hands her the shirt as she replies.

"Because you're letting me" that made Tigress happy more than anything in the world since no one but Po showed her compassion in this world. After a while, Tigress walked up to Po wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt, one of those belts that were designed to be like a seat belt with a yin-yang symbol on the buckle, black jeans with torn bottoms, a gold chain around her neck, and blue high-tops. Po's eyes widened as soon as he saw Tigress, he felt like his heart had just been melted by hot chocolate being spilled on it, she was beautiful.

"Tigress, I never noticed you looked so beautiful this way" Po said as he walked up to Tigress. Tigress only looked at Po, grabbed his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Po didn't hesitate to kiss Tigress back, it was the most wonderful moment of his life to him. As soon as Tigress pulled away from Po, she spoke.

"Sorry Po, it's just that I've been alone for a long time, and...I don't want to be alone anymore" Po just kept looking at her and spoke back.

"You don't have to be. I totally understand, I felt alone until I got your action figure, and just said 'I love you' to it every night before I went to bed" Tigress' heart warmed when she heard Po say that. Tigress had a few tears falling from her face, Po wiped them away, and kissed her again.

Crane and Viper were sitting together as they were drinking their sodas, and they had a few fries. They seemed to be growing incredibly closer to each other since the detention first started. As soon as Everyone heard Shifu's footsteps heading toward the door, they put the food and drinks away, and got up against the wall. Shifu entered the room, looked to the warriors and spoke.

"Everyone, Master Junjie is coming home from the hospital and coming to the Palace to see if I have been disciplined you correctly. Tigress, you obviously sneaked some spare clothes into detention with you, and I don't care, you look beautiful. See you in half an hour" Shifu said as she closed the door. Everyone looked at the wall clock, it read, 5:30 pm, detention was almost over. Everyone thought it was totally unfair to Shifu and themselves to be criticizing them for discipline, Shifu was a great master, and trained them greatly. Po got up in front of the others and spoke.

"I have an idea everyone, I'm gonna write a letter, and when detention is over, I'm gonna leave it on the table right there, and when Shifu walks in here with Junjie, he'll read it out loud, and Junjie will see how great we really are as his students. But instead of calling ourselves the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, I'll write saying that this letter is from 'The Kung Fu Club' how about it guys?" everyone loved the idea, they all started gathered around Po as he wrote the letter, they even liked the new name to call themselves. Monkey spoke up.

"Hmm, The Kung Fu Club eh? I like that" the others said 'Us too' and so it was decided, their new name, was 'The Kung Fu Club'.

A/N: Okay, tomorrow I'm gonna post the last chapter. Lizzy the Panda, If you could be so kind, read and review chapters 6 and 7 for me? That's when all the drama is gonna take place for real in that story. I'm also gonna tell you all that I'm gonna make a story where, Po and the Furious Five are like the Avengers.

Leave your answers in a review. Please review, thanks.


	6. Sincerely yours: The Kung Fu Club

Normal P.O.V.

Po and the Five just finished writing the letter and placed it on the table. They all agreed they were gonna go down to Po's dad's noodle shop when detention was over. They all grew closer than ever since this morning, they all knew each others deepest, darkest secrets, Po and Tigress are now a couple, as of Viper and Crane, and Mantis and Monkey became the best of friends. Today detention didn't feel like torture to them, it felt it was an opportunity to get to get to know each other in ways they never expected. Everyone looked at the wall clock and saw that it was now 6:00 pm, they were free to go now. They all walked along side each other. Tigress and Po shared a kiss was they walked, so did Crane and Viper. Tigress took something out of her pocket, and handed it to Po, it was a photo of her and Po sitting together while watching the fireworks at Gongmen city after Shen's defeat. Po folded it and placed in his pocket. They all walked to the noodle shop together.

"Shifu, where are they? I told you to give your students detention to discipline them, and you give me a room with no disciplined students?" Junjie said as he was standing next to Shifu with his crutches. Shifu wondered where they were as well. They noticed the letter on the table, Shifu picked it up and read it aloud.

(A/N: Po is gonna be the voice over reading the letter)

Po: Dear Master Shifu,

We think Junjie was stupid to tell you to give us detention, because of what Tigress did to him. We know you have taught us well, Junjie is just tyrannical psycho who trains his students like military. Junjie said he wanted us to be proper soldiers, but nobody is perfect, we're all special in our own way. We also found that in each and every one of us is a Fan boy.

Tigress: And basket case.

Mantis: And a former vegetarian.

Monkey: And a prankster.

Crane: And a lover boy.

Viper: And a dancer.

Po: Does that answer your question Junjie?

Sincerely yours: The Kung Fu Club.

Shifu only smiled at Junjie, as he never felt more stupid.

"Whatever, your students are still a disgrace!" Junjie said as she crumbled up the note and left.

Hours later, the Five went to their rooms, and went to bed. Po on the other hand was still walking through the streets of the valley. And fist pumped his hand in the air.

(A/N: Remember how I promised you the full song would be in the last chapter? Well here it is)

Hey, hey, hey, hey. Oooooohhhhhhh. Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts, given me everything, inside and out and. Love is strange, so real in the dark. Think of the tender things that we were working on. Slow change may pull us apart, when the light gets into your heart baby.

Don't you, forget about me. Don't, don't, don't, don't! Don't you, forget about me. Will you standing above me? Walk my way, and never love me, rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down. Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by. Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down.

Hey, hey, hey, hey. Oooooohhhhhhh. Don't you try and pretend. Well it's my feeling, win in the end. I won't harm you, or touch your defenses, Vanity and security. Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby. Going to take you apart, I'll put us back together that, heart baby.

Don't you, forget about me. Don't, don't, don't, don't! Don't you, forget about me. As you walk on by, will you call my name? As you walk on by, will you call my name? When you walk away. Or will you walk away? Will you walk on by? Come on, call my name. Will you call my name?

I say la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la, la la la la.

A/N: This comes an end to the story, the song was called 'Don't you (forget about me) by Simple Minds, it was the theme to the Breakfast Club. And now I'm gonna get started on 'Wasteland: Resurrection' anyway Lizzy the Panda, if you've seen the Breakfast Club, you would totally understand this, if you haven't you have got to see it, best movie in the world, just like Kung Fu Panda.

Leave your answers in a review, please review, thanks.


End file.
